


Denture Displeasure

by Brave_Soul_And_Heart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Fic, Humor, Humour, M/M, Mentioned Yuri Plisetsky, dentures, old age troubles, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brave_Soul_And_Heart/pseuds/Brave_Soul_And_Heart
Summary: ~With old age comes new troubles, particularly for Victor who has no upper teeth.~based on something my mum told me once





	Denture Displeasure

Another year, another season over. Now 65, Victor Katsuki and his husband Yuuri, both being legends and part time coaches in figure skating, are attending another World’s banquet after seeing one of the last student they’d taken on win a silver medal. Since retiring, skating had changed; quad axels are the norm now, Yuri Plisetsky (still lovingly called Yurio) being the first to land one in competition, the scoring had changed, but one thing that hadn’t was the presentations, which was Victor and Yuuri’s specialty. They’d been asked to help with various students worldwide from friends, and their own students thrived at their home rink in Hasetsu. The Hasetsu rink was extended massively thanks to Victor’s sponsor negotiations, which then improved tourism, which in turn increased population. While still small, Hasetsu had grown. Victor and Yuuri lived next to Yuuri’s parent’s inn in a beautiful house they built, while Mari and her family lived in the main house (her husband Daiji, their oldest Ikuko, and her wife and children). Both Hiroko and Toshia had passed, as well as Yakov. It was definitely a different time.

“Vitya, I got you a lemon squash drink for your tablet,” came Yuuri’s voice, sitting in the seat next to Victor at the table they nabbed before anyone else could. He’d said it as if it was a treat.

“Wine would’ve been alright,” Victor grumbled as he took the offered glass. It wasn’t his fault he had a heart attack after all. “I assume you put something alcoholic in yours, though.”

Yuuri just smiled fondly at his husband, meaning yes he put something alcoholic in his drink. He took the pill bottle out his jacket and handed two to Victor who took nasty tasting pills less begrudgingly than a moment before, knowing Yuuri was only being cruel out of love. If Yuuri smiled at him, Victor would do anything to be honest. He loved Yuuri’s smile, even after all the year and the lines he’d collected on his face, his greying hair, his chubby cheeks and pudgy tummy, Victor loved Yuuri in any shape, size and colour. Even if he did get to pass through the event with a little buzz while his poor husband had to remain totally sober.

“I’m sorry, dear,” Yuuri said as Victor chased the pills with the fizzy drink. “But the doctor said absolutely no alcohol, not until you finish this prescription. We don’t have to stay too long, though, and call it an early night if you like.”

“We always call it an early night, neither of us can stay awake past ten!”

The pair laughed. What a change from the late night movie binges in the off season, Yuuri catching Victor up on all the American movies he’s never seen, or the parties Victor took Yuuri to that could last till dawn, even the nights when one or both of them had trouble fighting the bad thoughts in their minds and just kept each other company. But through the years, they always got to wake up each morning next to each other, and that’s enough for both of them.

Ten minutes passed, old friends had stopped by for a quick chat, and the legendary skating couple enjoyed their fizzy drinks, Yuuri more so than Victor, sporting a little blush across his cheeks. But a problem had started to arise. See, one of the problems of being old was you couldn’t hold your bladder as well. If you weren’t quick enough, accidents happened. It had before. Victor could feel his bladder pressing against his innards, and knew he needed to leave no later than immediately.

“Yuuri, I need to pee, can you watch my drink and my seat?” Victor asked, about to stand when he saw the look in his husband’s face.

“Victor, _I_ have to pee. We can’t both leave, we’ll lose the table!”

Younger skaters were generally very respectful at events with little seating, other elderly not so much. Yurio liked to make fun of the two for actually being old, but even he needed a chair after hours of nothing but standing. There were many people at a banquet – skaters, coaches, officials, sponsors, some plus ones – and if the room was small or if there few chairs, you can bet everyone over 40 would be waiting to pounce on a chair. 

“What do we do?” Yuuri clearly could not hold it any longer than Victor, doing his little wiggle in his chair he did when he was busting.

“Would you be mad if we just wet ourselves?” Victor joked, trying to defuse a bit of tension.

“I didn’t know you two were into that?” came a familiar voice. Chris, hair grey, lean frame, but still a great butt, was standing in front of them, perhaps sensing that a chair would be available. 

“Chris! Thank god!” Yuuri cried. “Can you watch our seats and drinks for us? We need the bathroom!”

Chris seemed a little shocked at Yuuri’s plea, but was more than happy to take the seats, even for a few minutes. “Of course, _mon chéri_ , go now so I may rest a while.”

Yuuri and Victor stood to leave, both busting to take a wizz, when a thought occurred to Victor after taking a few steps. 

“Yuuri, wait, what if we forget which drink is yours?”

They both turned back to the table, where Chris was indeed resting with his feet up and eyes closed, their identical glasses with yellow fizzing liquid. Victor couldn’t have alcohol. They were getting forgetful, they knew. They were standing. They needed the toilet. Victor had to think fast, and did something he’d done before but that Yuuri would likely scold him for later. But it was an emergency, so there was nothing to be done. He took out his top teeth dentures and popped them in his glass, not bothering to watch as they sunk in the bubbles, instead moving with his husband across the room to relieve themselves.

Five minutes later they were back. Chris hadn’t seen Victor put his dentures in his drink, and got a bit of a scare when he opened his eyes.

“Victor, I thought I was losing it for a moment. You can’t do that to an old man,” he’d said. Victor had only gave a little gummy laugh to his friend before fishing his teeth out the glass.

Yuuri tisked at his husband, saying “The dentist won’t be pleased if you have to get a _third_ set before summer.” 

“Why?” Victor asked. “Is she paying for them?”

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri walked over to the bar to get a glass of water so Victor could rinse his teeth. 

“Did he say a third set?” Chris asked.

“Oh Chris, I have to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> my mum told me once of her uncle who used to put his teeth in his drinks at parties so no one would steal it! was the funniest thing i'd heard in a while!
> 
> for those who follow anything else I've started and not finished, SO SORRY, but life be like that sometimes. everyday i have to fight my own brain to function, but I'm going to try! So if you follow [Victor!!! on Steam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251097/chapters/35373756), I promise I'm going to finish it, and if you don't please check it out! If you like my writing humour, check out my [Victor is Only Human](https://archiveofourown.org/series/808701) series (if you don't mind a fart joke). OR, if you're just looking for a sweet but funny fic, check out my [Katsuki Yuuri's Puppy Meltdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358243)
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Comment if you'd like to hear about the other set of dentures!


End file.
